1.2.6-Primeideal
ClubNinetyThree 1.2.6: The Two Scales of the Balance "It is for you to give them, you are the captain." "But you are the general," replied Boisberthelot. By the end of the chapter, we’ll see what Boisberthelot thinks of the ‘general”s decisions. I’m wondering whether this is sort of a test for the Mysterious Stranger, to see how he reacts and what sort of leader he makes? The actual fate of this one particular gunner (and the fate of the medal Boisberthelot’s wearing) don’t necessarily matter much at this point, given the more pressing problems of the ship. Maybe it’s worth it to him to offer either or both of them up at this point, just to discover what his mysterious passenger prioritizes. Wikipedia notes that the Cross of St. Louis could be given out to officers, even non-noble ones, for exceptional merit, provided they were Catholic and had served as an officer for at least ten years. Through the 1700s, the standards apparently dropped and it was eventually given out to most officers. In 1791, its name was changed to a generic “military decoration,” and it was withdrawn by the republican government the next year. The king continued to give some awards (maybe not this specific kind?) out from exile. So then we get Mysterious Stranger’s verdict—sure, we give the gunner a symbolic award for trying to come to the rescue, but we have to kill him for endangering the ship. The opening paragraphs go into more detail about how exactly the cannon has caused trouble, and the conditions of the sea have worsened, so the specific effects of the cannon are indeed pretty bad. However, the Mysterious Stranger “had not noticed a proceeding which had taken place on the vessel.” So maybe the execution has more to do with sticking to the principles—being “inexorable”—than the actual consequences of the cannon. Would he have done the same thing even if the ship was still in pretty good shape? "the chaplain, who since they sailed had been at prayer in the officers’ quarters" Doesn’t seem to be a compliment—presumably the religious leaders of the military should be part of the crowd, offering their support to the other troops. Commentary Fizzygingr Hmm, that’s a really interesting question. I feel like he would have done the same if the ship had somehow ended up in good shape, yeah. Because that would have been luck, and it wouldn’t have changed the fact that the gunner was careless and endangered the ship and those on it. It really depends on whether he sees the titular scales as action for action or outcome for outcome. I’m thinking the first. Kingedmundsroyalmurder I really love the point you made about this being about Principle more than anything for the peasant-who-isn’t. The reality of the situation has less to do with it than the fact that the man Made A Mistake and Mistakes Must Be Punished (though the situation at hand certainly doesn’t help matters any.) Pilferingapples OOooooh that background on the medal kinda changes the scene, yeah. A devalued honor that only matters if the (overall) mission is successful and a king gets back on the throne… I do wonder if the execution would have happened regardless of the ship’s actual damage. I suspect Boisberthelot wouldn’t have done it, but I suspect The Peasant well might have. He is all about the unyielding and unstoppable resolve, after all. I really don’t know about the chaplain— I mean on the one hand they haven’t been AT sail very long? But then why was he sitting in the Captain’s cabin when a ruckus he MUST have heard SOME of was going on? I think you may be right about him being a NOT VERY GOOD chaplain.